Patients
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Kurt has some horrible news and is admitted to hospital. He has the best doctor looking after him who introduces him to another cancer patient. They help each other to get through everything.


"Hello Mr Hummel.. How are you today?" Doctor Robinson asked politely, not knowing how Kurt would react, was today a good day or a bad day?

"I'm tired." Kurt rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes again, he tried to face away from the man.

Today was clearly a bad day. But not as bad as Dr Robinson had witnessed.

"Okay Kurt, when your Dad comes in later, let him know that I have your scan results." The doctor knew that Kurt wouldn't let Burt know, he was too I'll to even be listening to him but he needed to make some sort of conversation with his patients. He cared about all of the people on the ward but mostly the younger ones. He didn't think it was fair that people this young had to suffer something so horrific.

The doctor left Kurt to get some rest. He had a new patient coming in today and he was looking forward to meeting him and getting him settled on the ward. He liked making everyone feel welcome and happy.

* * *

The story of how Kurt was admitted to hospital:

"How long have you been having these pains Kurt?" A lovely nurse asked him.

It was only a week ago that he had had blood tests and now all these appointments were being made so fast.

"I wouldn't even call them pains, it's just like the bottom of my stomach appears to be swollen every now and again." Kurt confidently informed her.

"Kurt, this swollen stomach stuff you are getting isn't just something you should brush off." She moved closer to Kurt which made him immediately worried. He'd been to the doctors with his weird symptoms on his own and not told his dad.

"What is it then?"

"We found a blockage in your stomach. I'm really sorry kurt but It's a symptom of stomach cancer." The nurse sympathetically rubbed Kurt's arm.

Kurt didn't know what to say or do. The first thing that went through his mind was his dad. His dad would now have to face another one of his family members possibly dying or at least going through hell.

It was cancer. It would most likely be death they were facing..

Kurt would have to prepare not only Burt but himself for this.

Kurt had gone through this alone so far. He didn't want to worry his dad at such an early stage but now, he'd have to. He'd even planned to go through the early stages of treatment alone too.

* * *

What Kurt went through in the early stages:

"What does a biopsy do exactly?" Kurt sat back in his seat and took a deep breath.

"We operate and go inside your stomach. We'll pull out a sample of tissue from what we think is the cancer and it'll be examined to find out if it is in fact cancer cells." The nurse smiled and reassured him that it would be okay.  
Would it? He did she know that?

Kurt was thinking, fantastic, an operation he'd have to go through all ready. But it was for the best. He needed to survive this and the earlier things started happening, the better. Why were the doctors babying him though? Explaining everything like they were talking to a two year old. He'd have to get used to all of this.

"Kurt? Have you got someone to help you go through all of this? It's gonna be a long journey." The doctors did care though, Kurt knew he was in good hands.

"I want to have the operation to find out if it is cancer first. I can't tell my dad yet, not until I know for sure. We all ready lost my mom to cancer, I can't leave him too." Kurt kept his eyes on the floor.

"Kurt, it's okay, we'll help you through this."

Back to the present day:

With all the cancer patients on the ward, the most important thing and what was discussed the most was whether they were having a "good day" or a bad one. If a patient was having a good day, it usually meant they were up for visitors, talking and generally being happy but if a patient had a bad day, their be was usually closed off to have some privacy. This could be just from being constantly tired and wanting to sleep to being as bad as throwing up everywhere. Sometimes, patients just wanted family time. Kurt was having a bad morning because he felt weak but at about twelve, he was feeling a little stronger and managed to push himself up so he could sit up.

"Hey kiddo." Burt sat down on the visitors chair at the side of Kurt's bed.

"Hey dad."

"Good day or bad day?" Burt watched his son as he read a piece of paper. Asking his son this question everyday allowed him to know what to act like around him.

"Okay I suppose. Oh and Doctor Robinson said he had the results from my scan." Kurt kept his eyes glued on the paper he was reading.

"I'll go see him in a minute. What's that you're reading?" Burt stood up.

"It's about stomach cancer. Just reading on things I need to be aware of," Kurt placed the paper on the bed side table and looked to Burt, "I think I missed breakfast so please will you bring me some food back once you've seen my doctor?" Kurt lay back down and rubbed at his eyes. Reading was annoying him now.

"Course I will buddy." Burt brushed his hand over his sons head implying that he should get some sleep.

* * *

Telling Burt. He had cancer:

"I really gotta get back to work Kurt, this better be important." Burt was pacing round the house finding something he needed. Kurt wasn't taking much notice of his dad's excuses. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Dad! Please just sit down, I need you to listen to me." Kurt headed into the kitchen and pulled up a chair.

Head still buried in a draw searching for something, Burt continued losing his patience with his son, "Kurt, if you need money or something, I'll give it to you, if you're planning something and want to ask me for permission, that can wait till later."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As his dad said the last word, Kurt blurted out, "dad I need you to come with me to the hospital." Kurt was thinking of just shouting 'I think I have cancer', but he thought it'd make more sense to ease the conversation by explaining things step by step.

"What? Why?" Burt stood up, he turned to Kurt, he thought he was just going to say something like 'I feel I'll and need to see a doctor.' But no.

"Dad. I've had some blood tests and the doctors have found a blockage in my stomach. They think it could be cancer." Kurt put his head down and didn't look back up. He didn't want to ever look back up at his dad now.

"What?" Burt looked like he was going to fall over in shock.

"I should be okay though, they've found it early enough." Kurt tried to reassure his dad.

"Kurt! This is cancer we're talking about! They said all this about your mom and now she's gone! I can't let you go too. I can't cope Kurt." His hands were flying everywhere in anger and his voice got louder.

"Dad, please just be there for me." Kurt wanted his dad to calm down so he would also remain calm.

"I'm sorry for shouting Kurt. Come here." Burt pulled his son up and hugged him, he pulled his close and held him tight.

For the rest of the night, Burt acted as a carer for Kurt. He insisted on helping him to give him all the rest he needed. Kurt argued it but Burt wouldn't take no for an answer. They'd just have to hope that cancer was ruled out with the scan.

But it wasn't.

* * *

Back to the hospital:

"Okay so, we found out that we have removed some of the cells but not all because a bit have spread but there will be nothing to worry about if you let us go ahead with the operation as soon as Kurt." Doctor Robinson informed Kurt and his dad.

"When is 'as soon as possible'?" Kurt got worried, he didn't like operations.  
"Either tomorrow or the day after, up to you. Whenever you feel comfortable."  
"Can I let you know later?" Kurt sunk into his bed.

"Of course you can, now let me go and see if the new patient is here yet. I'll leave you in peace." The doctor headed back to his main desk.

"You scared?" Burt looked at Kurt who wasn't giving him much attention right now.

"Terrified." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry to bother you again Kurt, I forgot to ask. This new patient is the same age as you. I thought it might give you a good chance of friendship and someone to go through all of this with if I put him in the bed next to you."

Doctor Robinson smiled but Kurt looked at the bed next to him. Why ask him when they were all ready making the bed and getting everything organised?

"Sure." He closed his eyes once more. He just wanted to sleep or at least be left alone for a while.

"Great. His name is Blaine Anderson and he'll be in soon."

"Okay kiddo, if you're feeling crappy, I better get going. See you tomorrow." Burt kissed his sons head.

"Bye dad."

Kurt closed his eyes and for that one moment, he had silence. Peace. It was beautiful... Until what he presumed was the new patient started talking to Doctor Robinson and the voices got louder as they made their way over to the bed.

"So this is Kurt, he's nice when he's having a good day aren't you Kurt?" With no response from Kurt, he continued, "he's having a bad day today. You get settled in Blaine and I'll come back over soon."

Kurt liked the peace that was left again but then a voice said 'thank you' and it made Kurt turn his head to look. He thought this boy might be an ass hole but he actually seemed cool. Kurt could cope with that. When he turned to look, he saw a boy, he looked smaller than himself but he was wearing a beanie to either hide his black curls or protect his head in a way. He didn't know. It was nice though.

"Hi, you okay?" The boy asked, Kurt realised that Blaine must have understood everything he was going through because he was talking quiet so Kurt's head wouldn't hurt but also asking in a way where he all ready knew the answer.

"I'm feeling a little better I suppose." Kurt smiled back at the teen.

"That's good." The boy sat back on his bed and got comfortable. "Do they look after you well here?" He asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't be better, it's just me, I'm having a bad day and around this time, I start to feel better. It's stupid though because when I feel better, then I need to sleep." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm having a good day today. I just feel a little tired."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt looked curiously.

"Sure."

"What's with the beanie?"

"My hair has all ready started to fall out. But don't say anything, I don't tell many people." Blaine pulled the hat on further.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna say anything."

The boys had a conversation like this all night until they fell asleep. Kurt was glad he had a friend and Blaine was happy he wasn't alone.


End file.
